


Arthur's Room

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2011 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. As a form of protest, Arthur has not cleaned his room for three years...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur's Room

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/)**summerpornathon**. 2011 bonus challenge two: bedrooms.

Merlin stood on the threshold of Arthur’s room and refused to budge. “I’m not walking through all that,” he said.

Arthur stood knee-deep in the clutter than covered his floor, and said, “Oh, come on, _Mer_ lin, it’s not that bad.”

“Yes it is!” Merlin snapped. “Don’t you ever tidy?” It was a very large room. That Arthur had managed to find enough stuff to cover every conceivable surface boggled the mind. The walls were red and the bedsheets were red, but other than that the furniture was mostly invisible.

“It’s not my job to tidy,” said Arthur. “We have staff for that.”

“Right,” said Merlin. “So why’s your room so –” He gestured desperately at the horror. It looked to be mostly a mixture of clothes and dirty dishes and empty packaging. He thought he could see Arthur’s football boots and schoolbooks floating on top somewhere. “Well… this?”

Arthur shifted, the contents of his room rattling around his feet. “Well, they said they wouldn’t clean in here until I cleared the floor and I still haven’t done it.”

“And when was this?” said Merlin.

“About three years ago?” said Arthur, then, when Merlin glared, “Stop judging me!”  
“You lazy git!” Merlin snapped. “I’m not coming in. I’ll stay out here, thank you.”

“It’s perfectly safe!” said Arthur.

“I think there’s stuff living under there!” Merlin wailed. “How can you live like this?” Arthur just shrugged and waded towards the door. He stopped in front of Merlin and looked him up and down, thoughtful. “What?” said Merlin. Arthur darted forward, grabbed him around the waist, and lifted him up. “Hey! Put me down! Put my down right now!”

“In a minute,” said Arthur, wading back through his room towards the bed, staggering a little.

“I’m warning you,” said Merlin, clinging to Arthur’s neck, trying to keep his feet up. He did not want to touch any of the stuff on the floor. Was there even a floor under there? What colour was the carpet?

Arthur dumped him on the bed in a heap, on top of the wrinkled duvet, and said, “There. Now you’re trapped.”

“On your bed?” said Merlin.

“Yes,” Arthur said, surveying him. Merlin’s shirt had ridden up during his journey across the room, and he couldn’t be bothered to pull it back down.

“I really hate you.” Merlin pushed himself up on his elbows and glared. Arthur threw himself down on the bed and started manhandling Merlin until he was oriented correctly, ignoring any and all protests, then lay down next to him, grinning.

“So, want to make out now?” he said.

“No,” said Merlin. “Your room is too gross.”

“What, so I carried you all the way to my bed for nothing?” said Arthur, pouting. Merlin groaned and turned away, gaze settling on something else altogether. Something poking out from under a pillow. He dragged it out.

It was an ancient, faded teddy bear, with half its fur gone and one eye hanging by a thread. Beside him, Arthur tensed up all over. “Don’t touch that!”

“You have a teddy bear?” said Merlin, smile spreading across his face. “Still? Seriously?”

“Stop laughing at me!” Arthur snapped, making a grab for the bed. Merlin dodged.

“I’m not laughing,” he said, laughing. “I just didn’t think you were the type to keep your bear…” Arthur made another grab, rolling half on top of Merlin, forcing him to hold the bear out over the edge of the bed.

“Don’t!” said Arthur. “Don’t you dare drop him!” He winced. “ _It._ Don’t drop it!”  
“I’m not going to drop him,” said Merlin. “He’s very cute.” Arthur snatched the bear and tucked it back under the pillow, still lying mostly on top of Merlin. “What’s his name?”

Arthur flushed. “None of your business.”

“That’s a funny name for a bear,” said Merlin. “So do you still cuddle it or – mmf!”  
Apparently Arthur had concluded that, by this stage, kissing Merlin to within an inch of his life was probably the only way to make him shut up. Merlin tried to be annoyed, but Arthur was a really good kisser, as he had demonstrated so many times behind the bike sheds at school, so he just relaxed instead and let Arthur do all the work.

When Arthur _finally_ decided it was safe to pull back, they’d got all tangled up somehow. Merlin blinked up at him. “I said I didn’t want to make out.”

“Yeah, well, I never listen to what you said anyway,” said Arthur. He turned his attention to Merlin’s ear. Merlin’s ears were his weekspot. Curses. He squirmed.

He absolutely refused to lose his virginity surrounded by three years worth of Arthur’s clutter. No way. But as things got more and more heated, he wasn’t sure he could be bothered to protest.


End file.
